


Party

by samithemunchkin



Category: The Baseballs
Genre: Alcohol, M/M, Party
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-04
Updated: 2015-11-04
Packaged: 2018-04-30 00:58:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 718
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5144447
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/samithemunchkin/pseuds/samithemunchkin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If everyone at the party didn't already suspect they were dating they would by the end of the night</p>
            </blockquote>





	Party

**Author's Note:**

> I just have a lot of husbands feels ok

"Hey..." Sam murmured close to a bright red ear as he sneaked behind the other man, wisely taking a step back immediately before said man let out a little high pitched squeak as he bounced around in surprise. "Having a good time?" He added, smirking as he took in the flushed state of Digger's face.

"J-Jesus fuck, Sam don't scare me like that..." Digger stuttered, letting out a deep breath he hadn't even notice he'd been holding before he pouted up at the taller man. "Nearly spilled my fucking drink, rude..."

"Aww, 'm sorry Rü, but you looked so focused on mixing that thing, I just couldn't help myself." Sam replied cheekily before he took a sip from his own beer to hide the giggle as Digger playfully smacked his front.

"Meanie...but yeah, I've had a great time, your friends are all so awesome." The older man said brightly, his expression doing a complete 180 as a wide smile spread on his lips, which looked entirely too tempting to Sam at that moment. "Thanks for bringing me with you."

"No problem. I'd say sorry for leaving you on your own but I saw you were getting along with people just fine without me." Sam said smiling, daring to take a step forward so he was right in the older man's personal space, taking note on how Digger's face lit up and it had nothing to do with alcohol. "Missed you though." He added softly, pouting just the slightest as he resisted the urge to pull the other man in a hug. Instead he settled to subtly fixing a stray strand of hair from Digger's forehead and tucking it back to it's proper place.

"Aww Sammy." Digger cooed, smiling coyly as he played with the straw in his drink and Sam couldn't help the groan that escaped his mouth. "You really want to kiss me right now, don't you?" Digger continued, even daring to waggle his eyebrows a little before he took a few sips from his drink. He knew exactly how to play this particular game of tease the hell out of Sam.

"Yeah..." Sam mumbled truthfully, hanging his head with a sigh. A few of his friends knew he and Digger were dating, he knew a showing little PDA would probably be alright. But both of them had been living in the public eye for so long they were so used to hiding their relationship. They had a sort of unspoken rule that if something couldn't be passed as a joke, it was off limits until they were somewhere more private. 

"Weeeell..." Digger said slowly, snapping the younger man back from his thoughts who lifted his head up to watch as Digger looked around them, biting his lip before his eyes settled on Sam and he smirked as he leaned forward. "No one's looking..." He whispered, reaching to take a hold of Sam's shirt to pull him the rest of the way so their lips sort of crashed together in a messy kiss.

Sam couldn't help the noise at the back of his throat as he tasted the berry flavoured vodka on the shorter man's lips. 

"Cheeky..." He murmured against the impossibly soft and sweet lips, feeling them curve into a wide smile and he playfully nibbled on the lower lip before reluctantly pulling away.

"Hmm you're welcome." Digger giggled, making the younger man roll his eyes when he licked his lips. "Wanna join me on the couch? Hans said he'd teach me how to play this card game you guys used to play." He asked innocently but the way he played with the straw again as he took a few more sips from his drink told Sam an entirely different invitation.

"Why do I have a feeling I'm going to regret saying yes?" He asked, raising his brow suspiciously which only made the older man giggle again as he took his hand anyway to lead him to said couch where a bunch of his friends were already waiting.

"You might. But I'll make it up to you, promise." Digger said with a wink.

If everyone at the party didn't already suspect they were dating they would by the end of the night. But for some reason Sam just couldn't be bothered to really care anymore.


End file.
